


Kiss & Make Up (a PPKM Origin Story)

by NeoStarMun



Category: Butterfly Soup
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoStarMun/pseuds/NeoStarMun
Summary: Noelle and Akarsha have always had their differences, but maybe they like each other more than they're willing to admit.





	Kiss & Make Up (a PPKM Origin Story)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created as the result of a community vote for story ideas. This is a repost from my tumblr, @butterflysoup-stories come check me out!!! Enjoy!!!

“I’m so sick of you!” Noelle screamed. She had never been a fan of Akarsha’s shenanigans by any means, but today she was so not in the mood. Exasperated, she turned around and walked away from the lunch table, wanting only to be alone.

Akarsha’s laughter had turned to stunned silence. Noelle was never pleased by her pranks, but she had never ran away. Normally she would have just considered Noelle to be stuck up, maybe she was even faking her reactions, but today was different. She was so purely upset, and Akarsha had no idea what to do about it.

“Since when do you care?” Min asked from across the table. Crap, am I being that obvious? Akarsha wondered. Diya was still in the lunch line, so it looked like Min had her cornered.

“I don’t know, it’s just… She’s never run away before…” Akarsha muttered, letting slip more emotion than she had meant to.

“Well yeah, but that still doesn’t explain why you give a shit,” Min shot back, clearly trying to pry at Akarsha, “Do you like her?” Akarsha froze upon hearing Min’s accusation. Was that it? Was that why she cared? Akarsha wasn’t even sure herself, but now that Min had said it, she was considering it. Clearly her silence gave Min the answer she wanted as she burst out laughing. Unsure of what to say to defend herself, Akarsha bowed her head in silence.

Min finally shut up when she saw Diya start walking towards the table, her face locked in stunned silence as she gawked at her girlfriend. “Hey,” Diya said quietly as she sat down next to Min and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
Min squealed in delight(as she always did) before explaining to Diya what she had missed. Diya looked over at Akarsha, still silent, and smiled. “Akarsha?” She asked, hoping she could get the memelord to finally say something.

“I don’t know, I never thought about that,” Akarsha admitted with a shrug. “Now I just feel bad for her.”

“Well, maybe you could go tell her that?” Diya suggested with a caring smile. She made it sound so easy. Akarsha wasn’t sure she even knew how to apologize. Still, she was probably right.

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” Akarsha conceded. She got up and followed Noelle out of the cafeteria. It wasn’t a long walk, but it was long enough for her mind to whirl with new thoughts. All at once, her life goal of driving Noelle insane suddenly seemed less important. She realized now just how much she drove frenchman crazy, and in that moment she wondered, what would it be like to see her smile? To see her truly happy? Akarsha considered this and made her decision.

Noelle was crying on a bench when Akarsha found her, outside but in an area that was quiet. It was perfect for a private conversation, perhaps Noelle had planned this? Akarsha dismissed the thought, there was no way Noelle would want this to go as smoothly as she was hoping she could make it. She approached the girl quietly from behind, staring curiously at the back of her head. Her French braid was tight, she must have just redone it. It had always looked so good on her, a perfect compliment to how organized she was as a person. 

“I know you’re there,” Noelle remarked, her head still facing straight forward, away from Akarsha. 

“I… I’m here to apologize…” Akarsha muttered, her confidence suddenly waning. Why was she so intimidated to talk to her friend? Noelle sighed and straightened herself on the bench. “Can I sit with you?” Akarsha asked, not wanting to anger frenchman further.

“…Sure,” Noelle conceded, moving more to the side so Akarsha could sit next to her. “I’ll hear you out, but this better not be another prank.”

Akarsha sat down and turned to look at Noelle now. She looked so pained, like a lost puppy. For once, Akarsha actually felt bad for her. She had to say something.

“I’m going to preface this by promising you that this isn’t a prank,” Akarsha said with a genuine smile. Noelle’s shoulder’s dropped, her tension lessened by that claim, but still not completely. “I didn’t realize how far I was going with that stunt, you have every right to be mad at me.”

Noelle sighed, clearly still mad, but relieved that she was finally being understood. “I’m glad that you see now why setting my lunch on fire was a bad idea,” Noelle admitted, almost laughing about it. “I guess I can forgive you.”

Akarsha nodded her gratitude and smiled at Noelle. She had never had a heart-to-heart with Noelle before now, never had to stare at her for this long and from this close. But now that she was doing so, she couldn’t help but notice how pretty she was. Those quaint little lips, her larger nose, it all worked together beautifully. She could stop here she knew, but now she was curious. Now she wanted to know.

“Noelle, can I ask you something?”

“…Go for it.”

“Why… Why do you put up with me? You could easily walk away, just avoid me and all of the stupid things I do to you. I’m a horrible friend.”

Akarsha was aware that she was letting her self loathing leak out a bit, but with any luck she hoped Noelle wouldn’t pay it much mind. Noelle looked extremely conflicted, and it took her a while before she actually turned back to Akarsha to respond.

“Are you sure this isn’t a prank?” She asked again, clearly holding in a heavy weight that she didn’t want to drop by accident.

“Noelle, I promise. I just want to know.” 

Noelle sighed, and waited a bit before speaking again. “You’ve hurt me in so many ways Akarsha. Both emotionally and physically.” 

She paused for a moment but continued before Akarsha could retort.

“But I’m still here because I like you. You’re funny at times, you’re fearless. You’re everything my parents won’t let me be. I like that about you, and…” She paused again, looking Akarsha dead in the eye. “Promise not to laugh at me?” 

Akarsha nodded, the suspension driving her insane. When this didn’t seem to satisfy Noelle, she moved herself a bit closer and gently put a hand on her leg. Noelle’s face loosened, and she looked down at the hand, unable to look Akarsha in the eye and tell her the truth.

“For a while, I thought that… Maybe you did it to me because you liked me? That’s probably the most ridiculous thing ever, but eventually I considered that maybe… maybe I wanted that.” 

Noelle looked up after several seconds of silence and found Akarsha staring at her, moonstruck. Noelle’s face turned pale, and she considered retreating. 

“I’m sorry, I should probably leave…” Noelle started to say, but stopped when Akarsha put a finger to her lips.

“Noelle?”

“…Yes?”

“Are you sure you’re not pranking me?” Akarsha asked, dumbfounded. Noelle’s face got even paler.

“No, Akarsha, I’m not.” She insisted, her flight reflex having died, replaced by a desire to hear what Akarsha would say. However, Akarsha didn’t say anything. Noelle became worried, did she just ruin their friendship? She turned, slowly, to look up at Akarsha, to see whatever look of shock or horror would be on her face, whatever it was that prompted this silence.

Until she felt Akarsha’s lips press against hers.

Noelle backed away, not believing what was happening. Akarsha frowned. 

“Noelle, I’m-I’m sorry… I thought…” Akarsha tried to explain, before being silenced by Noelle grabbing her face and properly kissing her. Akarsha’s heart was racing. It felt so pure, so right. Why hadn’t they done this sooner? After a few seconds that seemed to pass like hours, Noelle let go of Akarsha again and backed up a bit to look at her. 

“Don’t apologize for something that wasn’t a mistake, you idiot,” Noelle remarked with her usual snark, but this time it was different. The smile on her face made it clear she had done it on purpose.

Akarsha laughed, “You can’t tell me what to do, frenchman.” Noelle smiled. It was a good, genuine smile, the kind that was rare for her. The kind Akarsha loved. 

Noelle looked at Akarsha differently. This wasn’t the same girl who had ruthlessly pranked her for the last 4 years, this girl was more mature, more focused, more outspoken. It was different, maybe too different.

“Akarsha?” 

“Yes, Noelle?” Akarsha asked, her eyes filled with kindness. There was no cruelty to her in this moment.

“Please don’t change for me. What I’m looking at right now, you’re not yourself.”

“...Wait, so are you asking me to continue with the pranks?”

“Yes, I am… Just not like today’s.” Noelle almost spat the last part, squeezing Akarsha’s hand to show that she was still annoyed.

“I said I was sorry!”

Noelle laughed, “I know, but seriously. No fire.” 

“Okay, you’re right. No fire,” Akarsha promised with a smirk. “Can I kiss you again?” 

Noelle didn’t even hesitate this time. She leaned in and they kissed gently. It was all so perfect… until Min ruined it.

“Oh my GOD, frenchman is gay now??” Exclaimed Min from behind the bench.

Noelle’s heart sank, knowing she was about to be mocked by the delinquent. Instead what she found when she looked at Min was a fist, held about a foot from her face. It took her a moment to realize Min’s intent, but when she figured it out she returned the gesture. Min winked at her and walked away.

“Don’t get too crazy, lunch ends in like 2 minutes.” Min teased, and with that she was gone. Noelle breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Akarsha with a smile.  
That sigh was the last breath she’d get for the next 2 minutes.


End file.
